


If Anything Happened...

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: Zosan with Kids [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zosan and Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: He'd only had the brat a day and a half but if anything happened to the kid, he'd kill everyone in the room and then himself.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zosan with Kids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981886
Comments: 10
Kudos: 141





	If Anything Happened...

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

So maybe Zoro kidnapped a kid.

And maybe he was taking said kid with him back to the ship so that the shitty cook would feed them.

Maybe he was trying to hide a smile, not wanting the little shit to know he was amused.

Maybe he was glaring daggers at anyone who looked at them funny, which admittedly wasn't helping his image as a possible human trafficker. 

But it wasn't his fault. Not at all. He'd swear up and down that the stupid brat just wouldn't leave him alone. 

And Zoro wasn't the kind of man who put hands on someone who couldn't fight back.

After all the kid was smart enough to walk on his left side, where he just so happened to be missing an eye. It wasn't like a super powerful, handy ability known as Observational Haki--vwhich allowed him to keep tabs on the urchin-- actually existed. 

Nope.

And it wasn't like he could feel the balled little fist clutching the dark green fabric of his kimono. 

As far as Zoro was concerned, he was heading back to the Thousand Sunny all by himself.

The walk to the ship was swifter than he expected, ~~perhaps the roads were wary to start moving with someone else present~~ , and the swordsman stared up at the impressive craft, taking the time to admire its beauty.

The green haired man wasn't one to take interest in things like that, but Franky had done a damn good job, and treated the Sunny the same way Zoro treated his swords. 

There was also the matter of the brat, who had taken a large gasp in awe. Zoro grinned openly down at him, taking in the wide eyes and tiny mouth poked out in an O.

"Ehh? So you decided to come along after all, did you?" He asked, chuckling slightly when the boy's amazed expression shifted into something defensive. "No, don't get all closed off now runt. I know you think our ship is cool."

"Shut up, old man." The kid replied, bright brown eyes blazing, dark hair shaggy and matted. "I only followed you to make sure you'd get out of my town."

Of course.

"Riiiiight." Zoro drawled, placing a hand on his swords, beginning to head towards the rope ladder. He paused, looking back at the boy, who was still observing him suspiciously. "You coming or not? 'S'a lot better on the inside."

The kid's eyes opened in surprise and a wide smile overtook his gaunt features. "REALLY I CAN???"

"Course brat. Wouldn't bring you here otherwise."

"Shut up or else I'll kick your ass!!"

Zoro snorted, seeing an odd mix of Kuina and Sanji in the child. It was endearing, in an almost unsettling way and it was that fire in those brown eyes that made the swordsman stop in his tracks as he walked back from a tavern.

"Yeah, yeah, as if you _could_ pip squeak. Now hurry up, I'm hungry as hell and if we don't get food before my black hole of a captain arrives, we'll only get scraps."

He grabbed the kid by the waist, pulling him up over his head and onto his shoulders, legs resting on either side of his neck. "Hold on!" The green haired man yelled, before launching himself into the air, landing lightly in the soft grass.

"Woah mister! The grass is the same color as your hair!!" The boy exclaimed, letting out a fit of giggles. 

"So now it's mister and not old man?" Zoro asked, tilting his head up to looking into those chocolately eyes.

A yank on his hair was the only response.

He pinched the boys side in retaliation, failing to maintain a straight face as the kid only laughed. He started towards the galley, smelling the tell tale scent of woodsmoke and tobacco. 

Sanji was in the kitchen, wearing a pink, frilly apron and stirring something while he sang quietly in North Blue tongue. 

Zoro stood by the doorway, content to watch the blonde lovingly for a few moments, the boy on his shoulder clearly feeling the same.

There was beat of silence then, "How long do you plan on standing there without saying anything, Marimo? Not like you to go all stalker on me."

The swordsman shrugged, giving an unabashed grin. "Not my fault Swirly. I'm only going all stalker on you because you can't seem to tell the different between your skin and your pants."

"Yeah and you like it." Sanji replied without turning around, a lilt in his tone. The blonde turned, hands filled with plates of food, a large grin on his face. "Well, eat up you neandertha--"

The words tailed off, as the chef took in the tiny person on his shoulders.

They stared at each other in silence, Zoro's smile growing and grabbed the cigarette out of the others open mouth before it could fall and set their precious ship on fire.

"I know we talked about getting a kid Marimo, but kidnapping isn't what I meant."

The green haired man shrugged. "He followed me out here by himself, was even smart enough to stay on my blind side. I'd say that's consensual. But we're hungry so feed us."

"YEAH FEED US SWIRLY!!!" The boy yelled, bouncing excitedly. "IT SMELLS SOOO GOOD!!!"

Zoro put the child on a chair, watching with a twinge of sadness as he heard the kid's stomach growl in anticipation. 

"See, he's taken after me already."

"Shut up you moss." Sanji retorted, breaking out his stupor and placing a plate on the table, ruffling the black locks affectionately.

The boy wolfed down the food with a gusto that was enough to rival Luffy.

"What's your name?" The blonde asked, and the kid's movement stuttered, looking up in fear, before glancing away in shame.

"I...don't have one."

Zoro wasn't surprised. There had been plenty of people like that in the dojo, and Koshiro had taken the time to give each one of them a name.

In the day and a half he'd traveled with the brat, there was an old folktale that lingered in the back of his mind.

A story of a God who'd been a great hunter, and stalked his prey with efficiency. He was a warrior who became a constellation and shone brighter than all others.

He tsked. "No tack, Sanji. Thats not like you." He ignored the blonde's sputter of indigence. "Oi, Orion, whaddya say to staying for a while and getting to meet my crew?"

The boy-- Orion gazed at him in confusion, before tears welled up in his eyes and he smiled, cheeks puffed to the brim of food.

It was all the answer he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> This gonna be a oneshot series. And hopefully it'll be a lot fun! Zosan+Kids am I right?
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
